Cette dette que j'ai envers toi
by Clemmies
Summary: Ni Prim ni elle n'ont été désignées pour participer aux Hunger Games, Katniss est soulagée. Peeta n'a pas eu cette chance. Elle se rappelle de lui, du garçon des pains. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle lui parle. Une fois dans sa vie au moins. Katniss POV.


**Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente un petit oneshot que j'ai écris durant les vacances. A la base ça devait juste être un drabble, puis finalement, prise dans mon élan j'ai continué un petit peu. J'espère que cette alternative vous plaira, tout comme le texte. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. **

* * *

**CETTE DETTE QUE J'AI ENVERS TOI.**

L'attente était interminable. Être là, parmi une foule d'enfants aussi effrayés que soi-même. Attendre qu'un prénom qui – prions-le – n'est pas le sien sorte enfin de la bouche de cette femme excentrique, qu'il raisonne dans toute la place. Je n'avais pas eu aussi peur depuis la mort de mon père. J'avais peur d'être sélectionnée, de ne pas avoir ma soeur Prim avec mes côtés. J'avais bien plus peur pour elle, à vrai dire. Je ne pouvais pas concevoir le fait de la voir partir pour un tel massacre. Pas ma petite Primrose fragile au visage si angélique qui ne rentrait jamais sa chemise correctement sous sa jupe. J'avais peur pour Gale aussi. Mon regard n'était fixé que sur lui, placé plus devant là-bas, du côté des garçons. À ce moment précis, j'avais le sentiment que s'il mourait, mon coeur cesserait de battre aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre, ni même le voir sur cette estrade.

Mais aucun de nous trois ne fut choisi par le hasard. Ce bon vieux hasard. _Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_ J'aurais voulu souffler. Souffler un bon coup, et respirer. A plein poumons. Je voulais m'enfuir, pleurer, rire, crier. Bien évidement, mon coeur restait serré et j'étais tout aussi tendue. Je frissonnais pendant que des bouffées de chaleurs parcouraient tout mon corps.

Une fille de la Veine, que je voyais de temps en temps à la Plaque, venait d'entendre son nom et marchait à pas lent jusqu'à l'estrade. À ce moment, je m'imaginais à sa place. Comment aurais-je réagi ? On ne peut pas lutter, on ne peut pas transgresser les règles, on ne peut pas déjouer les plans du Président Snow. On ne devient qu'une marionnette, rien qu'un pion que les gens du Capitole contrôlent avec joie et passion.

Peeta Mellark.

Le fils du boulanger. Boulanger qui achetait des écureuils dans mes mains. C'était l'unique référence que j'eus durant la première fraction de seconde.

Puis, je l'ai vu sur l'estrade, au côté d'Effie Trinket. Tiré à quatre épingles pour ce jour de moisson, la tignasse blonde bien coiffée, puis le visage penaud, triste, chamboulé, complètement perdu. Il semblait sonné; absolument il l'était. Son regard flouté par les larmes parcouraient la foule ou sans doute juste regardait-il dans le vide, en étant submergé de pensés et d'images cauchemardesques. Et ce cliché me redonnait en tête une autre. Ce jour de pluie où dans l'hésitation et dans l'angoisse, Peeta avait bravé l'interdit pour me lancer un pain au bout brûlé. Il m'avait regardé longuement avant de faire ce geste, mais il l'avait tout de même fait. Il avait sauvé ma vie, celles de ma soeur et de ma mère également. Son acte nous avait permis de nous remettre sur pied. Il nous avait donné un instant foi et espoir dans ce monde si cruel. Depuis lors, je n'avais cessé de me dire que je lui en devais une. Qu'il m'avait sauvé et que je devais faire de même; au moins quelque chose de similaire.

Et en ce jour, je prenais conscience que la dette que j'avais envers lui prenait fin. Je ressentis alors de la colère. Pas contre lui, mais contre ces jeux qui prenaient ma dette avec eux dans le même lot. _Il va aller aux Hunger Games, il va gagner les jeux, il reviendra et tu pourrais lui être redevable_, disait dans ma tête une voix semblable à celle du présentateur Caesar Flickerman. Mais je savais bien que c'était faux. Je pourrais prier à chaque levée et chaque couchée, ça ne le ramènerait pas vivant. Lorsqu'on vit dans un district tel que le douze, dans la famine, dans la pauvreté, dans l'injustice et avec une figure paternelle envolée, on peut pas être optimiste. On ne peut pas se le permettre. En le regardant sur cette estrade, je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais.

Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le remercier, d'en apprendre plus sur lui et surtout de lui payer ma dette.

De voir Effie Trinket autant s'extasier aux côtés de deux adolescents si désemparés, c'était écœurant. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux, moi aussi, sans m'en rendre compte. C'était affolant de voir comme deux pôles extrêmes parvenaient à se rencontrer. Le monde de ceux qui voyaient les jeux comme l'évènement de l'année, une grande festivité placée dans la joie. Puis celui de ceux qui avaient cette époque en horreur, qui angoissaient tout le restant de l'année à l'idée de voir la moisson arriver. C'était atroce à contempler.

Si les pacificateurs et organisateurs n'avaient pas fait sortir les deux nouveaux tributs de la scène pour les emmener à l'hôtel de ville, je n'aurais pas pu supporter plus.

Les deux nommés partis, on nous permit de quitter la place par petits groupes, pour ne faire aucune bousculade, n'entraîner aucune émeute ni autres soucis. On marchait au pas, entourés des pacificateurs. Qui aurait été assez fou pour semer la zizanie dans un ordre si parfait, si glacial et si tortueux ?

Sur le chemin, au son des petits pas traînant le sol, je repensais à Peeta. Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'il vivait tout ça, comment il encaissait le coup. Et je me trouvais bête de penser ça parce qu'il était évident qu'il vivait cette journée très mal, que le coup était absolument impossible à encaisser.

Puis, aussi, je pensais à cette fameuse dette.

J'aurais pu protester, me porter volontaire pour prendre la place de la fille afin de faire en sorte que Peeta sorte vivant de ses jeux – essayer en tout cas, mourir pour lui pourquoi pas. Mais, je n'avais pas eu le courage. Enfin, ce n'était même pas une question de courage. Juste, que ce n'était même pas une chose à laquelle j'avais pensé ni envisagé. Le déclic aurait peut-être surgi si Prim avait été désignée. S'en était même une certitude. Oui, j'aurais pris la place de Prim. Mais, en ce sort là, je n'avais été que spectatrice. Et au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de cet endroit affreux, de la culpabilité s'animait en moi. Car, j'aurais dû me porter volontaire. J'aurais dû monter sur la scène avec l'unique idée de faire gagner Peeta. De le faire vivre, le sauver comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques années de cela. Je tourna ma tête derrière moi, vers la scène vide comme si peut-être que j'aurais eu encore le temps de faire l'acte de bravoure manqué.

Il fallait que je vois Peeta. Que je le revois encore une fois. Rien qu'une. Que je lui parle, que je m'excuse, le remercie, lui souhaite le plus de force possible. Que je le vois enfin de près.

Une fois la barrière franchie, je retrouvais enfin Prim qui était déjà au coté de notre mère. Gale n'était pas bien loin, il me faisait déjà un signe de main.

« J'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôtel de ville », faisais-je après avoir serré Prim dans mes bras.

« Mais, enfin Katniss... Pourquoi ? », ne comprenait pas ma mère.

Prim aussi me regardait avec un regard plutôt perplexe. Après tout, j'étais ni proche ni amie avec aucun des deux malchanceux. Et je ne leur avais jamais raconté l'histoire du pain.

« Je vous rejoindrais après. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », demandait Gale qui venait d'arriver près de nous.

« L'hôtel de ville. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dois y faire ? »

« Rencontrer un ami. »

* * *

Les parents ainsi que les frères de Peeta entrèrent dans la pièce où il devait rester le temps des adieux fait aux proches. Et c'était tout. Après eux, il n'y avait personne. Pas d'amis ni d'autres personnes de sa famille. Il n'y avait que moi, assise sur un banc, avec Gale comme accompagnateur. Je ne comprenais pas ce néant. Peeta devait avoir des amis. Il était le fils du boulanger, des tas de filles s'imaginaient à son bras. Peut-être était-ce trop dur à vivre pour elles. En attendant, je demeurais être l'unique prétendante.

Je me leva lorsqu'il m'eut été permis de le voir. Je ne voyais pas mon visage, mais je savais que j'étais blême. Gale en était inquiet.

« Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ? »

Il disait ça comme si j'étais sur le point de partir au Capitole pour participer aux Hunger Games. Et que j'avais le choix !

« Ça va. »

Gale serra fortement ma main qu'il tenait dans la sienne avant de me laisser avancer jusqu'à la porte où un pacificateur l'ouvrit et me permit d'y rentrer.

Peeta était dos à moi lorsque j'arrivai dans la pièce. Je n'avais en vision que sa belle tignasse blonde qui par les rayons du soleil semblait avoir comme un halo au niveau de sa tête. Il m'a paraissait comme un ange. _Un ange sur le point d'être déchu_.

Il se tourna en ma direction lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière moi. Il posa ses yeux sur moi et son visage terrifié se changea pour prendre les traits de l'étonnement. Il ne s'attendait pas ma visite. J'étais probablement même la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir. Peut-être ne se rappelle-t-il pas de moi.

Face à lui, je ne su pas quoi dire. Il ne prit pas non plus la parole. Un silence s'installait alors que le temps était compté, qu'il était très court et que j'avais bien quelque chose à lui dire.

Je racla brièvement ma gorge et ne pu m'empêcher de fuir son regard. J'avais l'intention de le remercier et c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas dire aisément. Surtout à quelqu'un qui m'était étranger et à qui je devais une dette.

« Je suis venue pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ma famille », débutais-je, « ça date d'il y a un long moment maintenant, peut-être que tu ne t'en rappelle plus - »

« Je m'en rappelle très bien », déclara-t-il en me coupant la parole.

Je parvenais enfin à me confier et voilà qu'il me coupait. C'était plus qu'agaçant. Mais je pris sur moi-même. C'était vrai que les minutes défilaient. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« C'était un jour pluvieux. Je t'avais vu dehors, si mal en point - »

« Oui, tu as éprouvé de la pitié », m'empressais-je de dire pour le couper dans son élan.

« Non. », répondit-il de façon catégorique. Puis il reprit la parole. Ses joues étaient soudainement rouges. « La vérité … Sachant que je ne reviendrais probablement jamais … La vérité est que je t'ai toujours aimé Katniss. »

« Qu-quoi ?! »

Je ne pouvais pas croire à ses bêtises, et dire que mon coeur partait dans un rythmique frénétique. J'étais outrée de mon propre comportement. Et Peeta s'avança vers moi, de manière à attraper mes avant-bras pour les serrer comme si j'étais un dernier espoir. _Sans doute que je l'étais._ Les yeux grands ouverts, plongés dans les miens il prononça les trois mots, ces trois mots qu'aucune personne excepté les membres de ma famille ne m'avait jamais dis auparavant.

« Je t'aime. Depuis ce jour où à l'école, tu t'étais levée pour chanter devant toute la classe. Tu avais une voix magnifique et tu étais coiffée de ses deux couettes si mignonnes. Après ça, chaque jour je t'ai regardé rentrer chez toi. »

« Je ... »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais en retour car c'était faux. Et pourtant j'étais la dernière personne du district à lui parler. J'avais fais le déplacement jusqu'à lui pour le remercier d'avoir sauver ma vie. Voilà maintenant que je devais vivre avec cette idée que le fils du boulanger en pinçait pour moi depuis tant d'années. Aussi que je ne le verrais plus jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais initié cet amour, ni même l'idée d'être aimée par quelqu'un. J'étais prise au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais adressé la parole ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as toujours impressionné. »

Des pas provenant de l'extérieur se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Un pacificateur de grande corpulence entra dans la pièce pour nous dire que le temps était écoulé. Je devais partir. Laisser une dette et un amour inconnu, sans histoire.

Sans réellement me rendre compte, je me jeta pour prendre Peeta dans mes bras; son corps était tremblant et chaud. Je lança dans un murmure : « Tu peux toujours essayer de gagner et de rentrer. Tu es fort, je le sais. »

Puis je sentis le pacificateur m'attraper et m'éloigner de Peeta. En moins de deux secondes je me retrouvais derrière la porte. Je la frôla du bout des doigts, sachant que quelque chose de précieux se trouvait derrière.

« Alors ? », fit Gale qui se trouvait désormais à mes côtés.

« Rentrons, nos mères doivent probablement nous attendre. »

* * *

_Je t'ai toujours aimé, Katniss._

Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans ma tête avec en accompagnement : _« Peut-être __qu'il rentrera. »_


End file.
